


The New girl

by Skitty12



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Fluff, Love, Multi, New Girl - Freeform, OC, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty12/pseuds/Skitty12
Summary: Umi Mageru(you-me  mag-a-ru)(oc) was recruited by pain! What trouble will she get into?! Will she survive?????????





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fanfiction in a while sorry if it sucks.

"Come in."

I had been waiting out side leader samas office  _forever_. I walked in to the shadowy room and look at the four faces looking back at me. There was leader sama, a masked man, a big lumpy thing on the floor, and...  _Deidara_!

"You! Your from the village hiden in the stones, I remember you running away and blowing shit up a few years ago!"

"Yep tha-" the masked man interrupted him.

"Hia my name is tobi and I'm your partner and deidara over there is my senpai but you could be my new senpai because your my new partner and what's your name!?"

He was bouncing around the room happily. "Hi tobi I'm Umi Mageru."

"Uni come with me I'll show you our room!" He grabbed my hand and dragged me from the room down the twisting hallways and finally opening a door. He rushed over to a bed and started to jump on it. "This is your bed Umi! I would introduce you to the others but everyone is on a mission except deidara and sasori."

Just then the door opened revealing deidara and a handsome red head. "Hi un! Deidara waved and walked over, the red head trailing behind him. 

"Hi I'm Umi." You shuck hands and he introduced himself as sasori. I chatted for a bit with deidara and said good night. Sliding under the covers I was almost asleep when tobi burst in. 

"TOBI I WAS ASLEEP!"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it will be longer next time


End file.
